


Silver Earrings

by Umikarakey



Series: Amamiibo Oneshots [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amiibo, Earrings, M/M, Shy Keebo, amamiibo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umikarakey/pseuds/Umikarakey
Summary: Keebo goes to the casino and buys the 1000 casino coins silver earrings for a special someone only to see Shuichi already gave him a pair.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0
Series: Amamiibo Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959439
Kudos: 18





	Silver Earrings

There wasn't much to do in the ultimate academy and Keebo has explored all the available buildings except the nightlife area. Well, today seems like a good day to try going there. Shuichi does seem to go there quite often, so maybe there would be something interesting there?

Which was how Keebo ended up standing before the prize booth that held several exclusive items up for grabs. But among all the items, Keebo was especially interested in the silver earrings. No, not for himself, but rather... He had someone in mind who he thought might like them.

So Keebo with newfound enthusiasm went to the casino's basement and started playing (gambling) until he was able to hoard 1000 casino coins. After that, he ran back upstairs and bought the silver earrings.

With a nice present and in hand, Keebo walked around the academy looking for a certain someone who he finally found outside the dining hall talking to Shuichi. A smile formed across his face and he was about to call his name when he saw Shuichi handing him the same exact earrings that he wanted to give him. Keebo deflated and as he stared at the small hoop earrings in his hand, he turned back toward the dorms. Rantaro doesn't need two of the same thing, he thought sadly—

“Keebo!” Keebo turned around and stood in place as Rantaro made his way toward him with a huge grin. “I thought you were going to talk to me. Why did you turn back?”

“Oh, ummm... I was just..” he hid his hands behind his back, trying to shield 1) the earrings from view and 2) himself from being embarrassed of trying to give Rantaro something he already has. But he definitely wasn't subtle about it, so Rantaro noticed right away.

“What's that?” he asked.

“Ahhh it's um.. It's nothing. Definitely not something I was about to give you, hahaha...”

“…you were gonna give me something? What is it?”

“No... I... I changed my mind. You don't need it, anyway,” he started fidgeting uncomfortably, hoping this conversation could end soon so he could throw the earrings away, or maybe try to refund it from Monokuma.

“You don't know that. I might need it, who knows?”

“I know you don't because...because... Shuichi already gave you the same thing,” he showed Rantaro what was in his hands.

“Ohh…but Keebo, if you gave it to me I'd still keep it.”

“…really? You need more?”

“It's not like that, it's just that... A gift from Shuichi is different than a gift from Keebo. Even if it's the same thing, it's from a different person. And knowing that you took the time to think of me when you got this just makes me really happy.”

If Keebo could cry, he would. He threw himself into Rantaro's arms and gave him the silver earrings. He was so glad he didn't end up throwing them under an exisal or something.


End file.
